Leverage: Chapter 1: Forced Slavery
by Zayide
Summary: The intrigue of the dark is a lure far too hard to resist for some.
1. Chapter 1

**LEVERAGE**

.*****.

PROLOGUE

.*****.

_**The intrigue of the dark is a lure far too hard to resist for some.**_

.*****.

For those,

the shadows that hide the coveted mistery,

hold captive the only solution to quench their everlasting thirst.

For others,

the dark is filled with evils that should never be uncovered.

Only to fight when you must.

And maybe you should.

Better to leave them alone.

For it might just be more than you bargained for.

* * *

To my readers:

I tell you this now..it is not a nice story...it will be be hard to read as it was to write. This is the first chapter. every post is a part of the chapter. I am now writing the second I do expect reviews as well here...however it is mandatory for this one to have more than 10 reviews for the next part. Reason for this is that I am aware that it will most likely be pointed and targeted by the moderators as soon as I post the harder to deal parts. if this happens, find it posted on adult fanfiction site and on tricky raven (ning).

C'mon guys. make my troubles worth while. I post reviews to every single story I read. (with the only exception when my pc is not collaborating or my phone is being a b'hole)

Thanks.

Z


	2. PART 1: CURIOSITY KILLED THE CAT

LEVERAGE

.

.*****.

.

CHAPTER ONE:

FORCED SLAVERY

.

.*****.

.

PART ONE

CURIOSITY KILLED THE CAT

.

.*****.

.

Bella

.

.*****.

.

.

.

I ate my salad while silently listening at the conversation between my friends, Mia and Leah, as we had a late dinner.

"...aand...can you believe it! Thinking no one would notice?!" Mia went on and on about whatever frivolous obsession she was on from the last gala they went to during the weekend. I paid no mind to the gossip. My mind reeled on to the fact that I am 23, in a month I'd turn 24...and by all intents and purposes, had no life. Other than my two friends, some family, work...

My brain tempest of thought was brought to a halt with an undignified screech.

"Bella!" Mia whined.

"Yes, Mia?" I asked trying to play off that I wasn't listening, knowing I was completely transparent...

"You weren't listening. Where you?" Leah said, her side smirk and amused twinkling knowing eyes staring at me. Effectively unleashing the fury that is Mia into another rant.

"How can you just..."

My apologetic response was automatic, but my lips barely opening before I was rudely interrupted by Leah's obvious statement of shock.

"Oh! My! Gawd!"

Followed by Mia's giggly gasp. I looked up to their faces to see their eyes wide as saucers, mouth's open in an 'o', and covered by their respective hands...staring intently at something behind me.

Gasps and murmurs throughout the café signalling their interest on the same thing.

"Can you believe it..."

"Disgusting!"

I turned on my seat, risking for certain to be caught by my obvious rude display, to see what caused the people on the table next to ours to comment so crudely.

_No. Way!_

There, arriving at the bar, was a gorgeous busty blond. The bouncy wide curls cascaded down her back and angled shorter in the front, framing her delicate face. Her lips were a voluptuous ruby-red, rosy cheeks complementing her porcelain smooth white skin, framed smoky eyes sharp and amused by the attention she obviously thrived on.

But that wasn't what caught everyone's attention. It was her attire.

If you could call it that.

Her 'dress' was short...as in barely over the roundness of her buttocks.

If it was covering anything at all.

The slick fabric reflected any light it caught. Her barely there bodice, lacy garter, thigh highs, and sheer thong were in full display under the transparency of her dress.

Something twinkled on her upper body that seemed to zero my attention.

A nipple piercing.

"A screaming orgasm for me and a rocket fuel for my friend, please" she said, her voice coy and her tone playful.

As soon as she mentioned that she had a friend I expected another scandalously dressed woman, yet to my surprise...

"Wow..." Leah said breathless...

And yeah...wow was right.

In walked THE tallest man I have ever seen.

Covered in a long, black leather trench coat opened in the front and leather boots. Both with straps and shiny silver buckles everywhere, which chimed with each heavy step he took toward the bar. His arms barely concealed by the leather stretched over them, swung with confidence by his sides. His face was hidden by his long, silken, dark tresses. Only his skin tone peeked though every once in a while. Dark, but not too dark...like mocha...chocolate...milk chocolate, but different, I couldn't quite put my finger on it. You could see that his chest was, too, bonded in leather belts...a ring at the center gathering the straps.

Every single step he gave was rhythmically announced by a metallic jingle.

When he finally reached her and stood by, his confidence seemed to escape him. He didn't reach for his drink when she mentioned it was for him...merely nodded, didn't speak...didn't smile...kept his eyes low as she soaked the attention and openly flirted with every man at the bar.

She looked back at him and gave him his drink, which he only reached for when she told him to 'take it and drink it all'. He took it gently from her hand, thanked her and gulped down the throat burning liquid rapidly. She stared at him while he did. Then she turned her back to him and leaned against his chest. His arms immediately wrapped around her, one large hand landing on the pierced breast, the other behind one of her thighs, lifting it slowly as the hand that was on her breast slid down t...to...

My mind stuttered.

He wouldn't...

They can't...

...they did.

He fingers slipped in to her slick core. Her coy smile and moans didn't shame her...or him. It seemed to excite her more. He didn't kiss her. She didn't ask either.

We all watched stunned...men close by watched with dirty smug smiles...as she moaned...

"Faster..." She ordered.

He obliged.

...'til she creamed all over his fingers and he let her down slowly.

She reached for the hand that he touched her with, brought it to her lips, sucking and licking his fingers clean letting each drop out of her mouth with a pop.

She smiled at him. He didn't return it, his eyes staying low. And once again...they didn't kiss.

She ordered another round while the whole place was stunned silent, speaking as if she didn't just display herself like that in front of every one here.

My heart was beating hard against my rib-cage. My breathing came in short gasps...I pressed my legs together to relieve pressure I didn't realize had built...there.

I got caught as I blatantly stared as he sharply lifted his head and his dark, smoldering orbs landed on mine, melting me almost instantly.

I couldn't move.

I couldn't breathe.

I gasped at the feeling of being consumed by his eyes openly burning me. The heat increased till I felt the rush of my surely displayed blush, and distracted by it, was able to finally drop my eyes to my salad.

I couldn't be in here...I needed air.

I reached inside my purse and got out enough to cover from my friends and myself plus for them to enjoy at least 2 more drinks each and a generous tip.

"It's on me tonight, guys...I have to get home..." I said quickly, and before they could retort. I was up and out the door.

.

*~1~*

.

The double chime that alerted my exit, separating me from whatever happened in there, and the ability to regain the necessary space to calm my claustrophobic episode. The cool breeze refreshed my heated cheeks...and my mind wandered back to...him...his furrowed, concentrated brow...his eyes...chiseled jaw...and I didn't miss how he clenched his teeth.

I would be upset too.

I walked a bit away from the door towards my apartment. My truck was at the shop 'til tomorrow so I was thankful that this café bar was close to home.

After a few steps my purse decided to spill its contents all over the floor.

"Damn..." I sighed and bent down to retrieve the few things I keep with me...

_Wallet._

_Cosmetics bag._

I noticed my cell was nowhere near me...

_Where in the..?_

It so happened that it slid all the way in the alley between the café bar and the building beside it.

_Ah! There it is..._

I walked towards the little device ignoring the chimes a few feet from me.

But I couldn't ignore the voice that came after.

I froze on the spot.

"The car is going to meet us on time...let's go..." The female voice said sternly...it's her.

I watched, cloaked by the darkness in the alley, as they walked past me. He paused and stiffened as she kept going. His head turned sideways towards me. I shrunk back into the safely of the shadows.

My frantic breathing and rapid heartbeats thundering on my ears.

I wasn't afraid.

I was excited.

Images of the display inside the restaurant played in my mind, replacing the unabashed woman with myself...my blood boiled...my lower belly coiled.

I closed my eyes and gulped air...finding my mouth had gone dry.

I thirsted for something...but inexperience in that department leaves me drawing a blank as to what it is that I craved exactly.

"Jacob!" She barked, once she noticed the lack of his presence.

He hesitated slightly, then walked faster towards her. She turned and after noticing the distance with a frown and barked another order.

"Stop!"

To which he immediately obeyed.

She walked towards him and looked around. Then got close to him and she searched in his pockets whispering something.

He nodded.

She found what she searched for and showed it to him. The height difference prompted him to lower himself...he knelt before her.

She put something around his neck. It was black and some parts glistened with the street light above.

She stepped back admiring her work a smile grew on her face as she tapped his cheek whispering with appreciation, "Good boy."

She took another step backwards and barked, "Stand!"

He obliged.

His head was lower now than before.

Then I noticed that a chain was attached from the item on his neck to her wrist.

_A dog collar._

The sight pulled at my heart...filling it with the misery he must be feeling.

_The humiliation._

She walked off. He hesitated again...at least till she pulled on the leash.

"Heel!" She spat.

He did.

And I felt compelled to follow.

.

* * *

A/N:

Do I get any thoughts on this one?


	3. PART 2: HISTORY OF REGRET

LEVERAGE

.

.*****.

.

Chapter 1

.

Forced Slavery

.

.*****.

.

Part 2

.

History of regret

.

.*****.

.

Jacob pov

.

.*****.

.

.

.

.

I opened my eyes, groggy still from last night.

I looked around to what is to be considered my room.

_My room._

Humph

What a joke.

A cave would be more accommodating.

I had been flogged for allowing another to touch me.

100 lashes.

Not that it mattered. They could all do what they wanted and I had to take it, also, the marks will heal.

As if it never happened.

I am Jacob Black, son of the Chief to the Quileute Tribe. Grandson to The Great Ephraim Black, one of the great protectors and also, a Chief of my people.

Or was supposed to be...

Instead, I am here.

A 'willing' slave to my enemy. There is not that long left to my "sentence", unless I am to find someone to take the place of the one I..._took..._

_His mate._

A satisfying shiver crawls up my spine at the memory.

_..._from him.

_Edward Cullen._

His name leaves a putrid taste in my mouth.

He is what we call afucking leech. A fiend sucking the life and energy out of anything and everything. There are many of his kind strolling the streets.

Knowledge of this makes my skin crawl.

What bothers me the most is that I can't _do_ anything but bide my time.

It all started with the arrival of his coven of bloodsuckers who had demonstrated to the pack under my grandfather's command that - somehow - they were different than the rest of their..._kind_.

Their point being that their golden eyes showed their unorthodox choice of..._food_...at least for their kind, which supposedly made a difference in their behavior.

They explained that this change allowed for closer ties to each other, unlike their frenzied counterparts.

This interested my grandfather.

_Why? Don't ask me...I would have incinerated these fuckers on the spot._

After a period of time, their actions ended convincing him to create an exception for them. Which is why a treaty was made that allowed them to live on the outskirts of the tribe and mingle with humans as long as they didn't bite anyone, or cross the boundary of the Quileute lands.

That was 500 years ago.

The treaty included: Carlisle Cullen, the doctor and head of the coven; Esme Cullen, his second sired and mate; Edward Masen/Cullen and Rosalie Hale/Cullen while attending school, his sired/Son and daughter. Both unmated.

There have been additions to the coven, three others had joined their ranks.

100 years later, my grandfather and his pack ran into a few problems regarding the Cullens.

First, a man attacked and mauled by a bear was dying. He was "saved" from the bear by the younger unmated female.

She begged for him to be allowed to be turned. On his death bed the man swore he had nobody to return to.

My grandfather conceded, curious as to the change and its particulars.

He made notes and filled journals with observations regarding their habits. Astonished by Carlisle's ability to stop in mid frenzy to allow the human to be tuned.

All information gathered was meant as future reference for the pack.

Since after the change the man needed to be isolated, the younger female was allowed to leave, taking him with her to visit their friends in Denali, Alaska for some sort of training, adapting to his 'new life' and aid in adapting to the 'diet'.

They - the coven - assured my grandfather that it would take approximately a year for him to 'outgrow' his 'newborn' status and finally start to adjust. That we should expect them to return in no less than 3-5 years.

About 6 blissful months passed in their absence when a small coven of three more bloodsuckers was caught hunting deer in our land. Two females and a male.

They shared characteristics with the Cullen coven.

_Golden eyes._

One of them however, had red outlining her golden orbs.

They were cornered and, instead of dismembering and incinerating them, it was decided they were to be kept captive while a message was sent to the Cullens regarding their arrival and were asked to be present to discuss their oddity.

Golden eyed bloodsuckers were quickly becoming troublesome, yet my grandfather couldn't stop himself.

Some described it as _a gruesome fascination_.

In his journals, he described this fascination as a unique learning experience that would help us in future battles.

He said that it was all about understanding the enemy, how they work, to use the information as a tool to end their creation and ultimately bring peace upon mankind.

The rest of the pack just felt frustrated that there were leeches they couldn't torch, but they placated his thirst for knowledge.

Upon the arrival of the Cullens, the 'visiting' coven was brought forth. They described to have witnessed something that was similar to our legend of finding a soul-mate.

It was like she became his whole world the instant their eyes met.

We also learned that the now mated younger male, Edward, had mated on the 'newborn' of the smaller coven, Marina, who had just recently began the new 'diet' with the help of her companions, Alice Brandon and Jasper Whitlock.

The Cullens decided that to help Marina adapt better, that they should all join with their coven mate in Alaska.

The new coven was invited to join the Cullens upon proving their 'change of menu', were shown the boundaries and were explained the finer points of the treaty. They accepted the terms and conditions, then signed the new extended treaty.

Shortly after, they left, as promised.

Since then, attacks and stray leeches became fewer and fewer until there were no more encounters for some years, bringing tranquility to the tribe and the unsuspecting surrounding lands.

There was enough peace in the area that my grandfather found it was time to finalize his directive with his mate, having found his imprint. Settled with her and stopped phasing. So did his brothers after a time.

Since there were no threats during my father's youth, the gene which gave way to the transformations stayed dormant, skipping all those in his generation.

They were fortunate.

However..._my generation was not._

Many of my schoolmates and some near college age suffered the fever, the isolation, and the pain of the gene activation with the return of the coven to the area.

Our Elders, fathers and mothers cried with our pain, but felt pride as we were chosen by fate to fulfill this destiny and near the same burden of our ancestors.

It was also said that we would be part of a prophecy told by the last Shaman.

'A pack will be stronger for their people than themselves. They will suffer torture like no other. But they will fulfill their duty, and be greatly rewarded by our ancestors and The Great Spirit.'

After learning our history, fate and duty, we trained and resigned to it. Slaves to our destiny. After we had gathered ourselves and reached a decorum of control, we approached the returning Cullen coven and reminded them of the terms in the treaty which they previously had agreed to. We signed the treaty once again, and patrolled the area.

We had only a few months of peace after this before it all went down a shit river in a hand basket.

It was then, during my time as Alpha, and about to take my place as Chief after my father, that one of the leeches broke the treaty, and I burned her.

During my patrol, I caught the bitch sucking hiker dry while fucking his brains out, cheating on her mate's stupid ass.

I thought I did his stupid ass leech a favor.

Of course he didn't believe that, even when he saw the whole thing in my mind.

_Did I say he was stupid? I apologize. I meant ignorant moron._

You would think that having the ability to read minds would let you decipher truth from lies.

He fought me while screaming for vengeance on her death. I always won by allowing my instincts to guide me irrationally since he was able to read my conscious thoughts. Although, I took pity on him and showed him mercy by allowed him to 'reassemble' and keep his 'life'.

His coven didn't stand by his side when he tried to fight me, which made him run off swearing to return when he was strong enough to make me pay for his loss, leaving his coven behind.

_So much for family ties._

Looking back now, I regret that decision.

_I should have burned his ass._


	4. part 3: DEAL WITH THE DEVIL

A/N:

First, I apologize for not updating sooner, but RL is priority, as much as it pains me. Also, I would like to thank all of you special people that review and let me know this is worth continuing as well as the people that are following and listing the story in their favorites. Wow, guys! I do wish there were more of you!

Negative words and all (yeah, you know who you are. Just as I know you are reading my story as a guest, you still reviewed...so, ha!).

...without further ado...

.

.

.

LEVERAGE

.

Chapter One

Forced Slavery

.

Part 3

Deal with the devil

.

Self edited...will repost after beta edits (got impatient)

.

Last chapter:

_I should have burned his ass._

.

.

Jacob's POV

.

.

.

.

.

That's the last we heard of him - _we_ thought - until a year later, when the strong putrid scent of concentrated leech settled upon the surrounding land, and we all joined those in patrol who desperately howled for assistance.

When we got there, we braced ourselves for the end.

We all thought that we would die fighting that that day. Protecting till our last breath.

_There were so many of them._

It had been 4 days and they kept coming at us.

We were beginning to feel the exertion of the fight wearing.

Quil was taken down first, caught by surprise as soon as he re-entered the clearing from going off to finish off a runner, minding that it was probably going to hunt the hikers nearby.

Four goddamned leeches grabbed onto him, first his rear legs, then the front, as he tried snapping at them, pulling till his joints were dislocated and the limbs almost pulled off his body.

He passed out, howling from the pain.

Jared and Embry had just been taken down by 10 leeches each. They had broken bones virtually _all_ over their bodies. While Jared was_ K.O.'ed_, Embry was barely holding on to his conscious thoughts helping us see from where he was, any surprise attacks coming our way.

Then, as he watched perimeter , he started to notice something strange. Quil was being dragged, then Jared.

I noticed that as we went down, we were being placed in...

_...bear cages?_

They were _capturing_ us...not killing us!

_An odd sensation sank to my empty stomach._

The last ones standing were Sam, Paul...and me.

Twenty-five or more leeches were surrounding us..._vultures circling on their dying meal_...jumping in and out of our reach, and more were adding to the mix.

They _were pacing _themselves...tiring _us_ out.

A_gh...as if they actually got tired._

We were left with two choices. To give up or die trying.

We made our choice.

This was to be the last stand.

_"Its been an honor serving to fight beside you. Speed and fury, brothers."_ I thought panting. I felt myself grow tired as I resigned myself to my fate with rage still simmering hot through my veins.

_"Likewise."_ Paul thought in a short and emotionless parting, his brain already going through strategies on taking as many down as possible before going down himself. A fast reel of those he felt love for once in his harsh life even prior to becoming a protector, showed him no mercy, he was gathering all that hate and using it to fuel him..._and us_.

_"The honor is all mine...speed and fury."_ Sam. His mind, set on protecting more than just the tribe, suffered. His thought would momentarily fog with worry as it wandered to his imprint Emily...and her news.

_She's pregnant._

The slight moment of unimaginable joy at the news...

Her glowing eyes staring back at him with so much adoration, only to turn in to dread as the howl shattered their happiness with dread.

He'd found out moments before we heard the alarm.

_Fuck._

_"SHIT, Sam!"_ Paul said sadness taking over, allowing himself to feel sympathy for his brother, unable to stop the thoughts of his own upbringing without a father.

_"I just...hope they live."_ Sam thought gravely.

_"Sorry Sam..."_ I started to apologize since had to get our minds back in the game, when I was interrupted.

"STOP THIS MASSACRE!" A voice came from behind the wall of sparkles under creepy, waving, somber colored robes.

They parted in front of us, allowing passage to someone covered in a dark cloak, who was surrounded by a group of others with red cloaks.

"Who speaks in their behalf?!" One of the covered ones spoke.

"_who the fuck is THAT?"_ Paul asked a bit irritated that his rush of adrenaline had to be squelched momentarily.

"_My guess?"_ I thought, zeroing on the figure with narrowing eyes, _"-the head of the leech army we're fighting."_

"Would you grant audience to an _old friend_?" The familiar voice that had screamed before pleaded.

"Carlisle?!" The unbelieving voice of the cloaked speaker cut through like a knife silencing every vamp with in a ten mile radius, the only sound now being heard were the the crushing snowy steps from whoever was slowly approaching and the menacing growls from my pack, as we stood tense and muscles coiled ready to spring, still awaiting their first move.

"Is that you?! Come where I can see you, dear old friend..." The one before us said clapping with noticeable glee after taking down the hood that covered his features. Pale and stone. Skin that sparkles. Red eyed. Jagged, WIDE happy smile.

On our right the mob parted once again, allowing what is left of what used to be the local bloodsuking coven - Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice and Jasper - to walk up.

"Aro, old friend. Its been what...? Two? Three centuries?" Carlisle said as he stepped forth staying at a distance, bowing with a cautious smile.

_So, Aro is the cloaked happy worm._

"At least...when will you come back home to us and leave that experiment of yours?" He said with his voice full of mocking in condescending dismay.

"You should know by now that is my preference,_ our choice_, dear Aro." Carlisle said, bowing once more, trying to not sound insulting.

_"Are they seriously talking while we are in the middle of the battle?!"_ Paul thought incredulously.

_"Shut the hell up, flea bag. Maybe they'll forget about us and go 'visit' them for a while."_ Sam thought, full of hope.

_"Fat chance."_ I said making him feel like someone pissed on his cheerios, _"Don't lose concentration. Keep alert."_ I ordered while keeping an eye on all the bloodsuckers surrounding us.

"You are not doing that Carlisle!" Edward steps from around the cloaked group but staying behind the first one that spoke...Aro.

Paul growled at Edward...bringing their attention back to us.

_"Paul! You're a dick!"_ Sam hissed at Paul in his thought, an aggravated growl escaping his wolf form.

"...as much as I would love to sit and chat for some time, you can see that I have a 'matter' to attend first. It won't take long. We will visit your home then." Aro said dismissively smirking smugly at us.

_"I'm making it my mission to take him out before I'm down. How about you, fellas?"_ I asked while letting out a low menacing growl.

_"I want a piece of that too."_ Sam growled seeing my thoughts.

_"HELL YES! I'm in!"_ Paul agreed with his own growl.

"Wait, Aro! I wish to be heard before you do this!" Carlisle suddenly is standing between us and the coat wearing red eyed demons.

_"What-ta fuck is he doing?" _Paul reacted, shocked, the same thought we all had.

"We can't stop now, dear Carlisle...justice _must_ be served for the death of one of your own...I _thought _you would agree." Aro asked confused as to Carlisle's defensive actions.

"They were not at fault. It was Marina's..." Carlisle explained, Edward hissed.

"She's dead...my mate...my Marina...and you..." he pointed at Carlisle, "-you just stood by and did nothing while that..._disgusting_ deprivation," he pointed at me, "dismembered her _unparalleled_ beauty to pieces! then burned her to ashes! I claim justice! A life for a life! Her death will be avenged!" He finished his little speech.

"May I be allowed to speak?" Carlisle asked, politely bowing his head in respect at Aro, ignoring his pseudo son.

"It won't make a difference," Aro said with a bored tone, "-but if placating your nonsense will allow me to continue, the sooner the better." He moved his hand as if to hurry, ending with an unsympathetic sneer,"-go on, you have my attention...and lack of curiosity."

"Edward has spoken half truths to you, dear Aro." Carlisle said, regaining Aro's attention, "According to the treaty agreement _we all_ signed - which allows my clan to stay in Forks coexisting with their pack -_ clearly_ states that to live peacefully amongst the humans in this area, _'none of our coven is to bite or feed on a human'_. A direct quote from the agreement that Marina broke point blank. Her life was forfeit by her own actions, much to Edward's disagreement, Marina's death was _justified_. He was disheartened when we all agreed this matter was handled, keeping the rest of us intact as agreed, and sought your help for a muted cause. Which brings me to my point. You have no quarrels with them-" Caslisle expressed to Aro, astonishing all of us with his defense, "-nor us."

The one that answered was not Aro though. It was the leech beside him, who before speaking pushed the hood of his cloak back, revealing his appearance.

"THAT is were _you_ are wrong! Their mere _existence_ is a threat to our kind. And like their counterparts in the old world, they will be studied first, and then..._exterminated_-" the blond leech leered at Carlisle, "-dear. old. friend."

"Caius..." Carlisle greeted, as he bowed slightly in obvious recognition of the other leech's higher rank, "forgive me, but I beg to differ...these creatures are not like the children of the moon. Notice the moon is in waning. Surely you can make note of that." Carlisle again pointed at another fact that he thought might save our lives.

"Did you not see how easily they destroyed some of our _gifted_ guard? If they make more of their kind soon they will be knocking at our door steps!" Caius retorted, dead set on eliminating us.

_"That one too."_ I pointed.

_"Deal!"_ Sam and Paul replied angrily.

"They defend their home. They never travel away from the area. And their existence is genetically activated by presence of our kind to their home. A mutation, sort of a defense mechanism to protect their own. They are no more threat to you than the hunters." Carlisle explained.

Silence ensued.

"You can't be serious!" Edward sneered at the two cloaked ones.

_"Ohh! Fartward is getting his panties in a bunch...things must not be going his way." _Paul taunted.

"Quiet mutt!" He hissed at us, "-they are planning on taking you both down before they are put down! They are a threat to our kind! Abominations!" He tried to convince the two others to see his way.

"Perhaps a deal that they stay in the Americas and _out_ of Volturi territory?" Carlisle offered an alternative while bowing.

"_Unacceptable!_ Mariana's death shall be avenged! Black must die!" Edward said outraged.

My hackles raised with rage at his threat. Another menacing growl rattled my chest.

_"That one is definitely mine before I go."_ I thought determined.

"You wish..." He leered back at me, taking a step forward towards us.

My brothers and I salivated with anticipation of the fight.

_"Bring it!"_ I taunted raising my growl to thunder off the trees, my paws gripping and releasing the soil beneath them repeatedly in anticipation.

"Edward, are you _communicating_ with these beasts?" Aro asked displaying curiosity for the whining leech's behavior.

"Yes, Your Majesty." Edward admitted.

"That definitely changes things, wouldn't you agree, Master Aro? Master Caius?" Carlisle pushed, seeing the other two blink, as if unsure as to how to proceed due to this new information.

"No..." Edward denied like a petulant child, "..NO! Aro! You _promised_!"

A slight sliver of hope began to make its way into warming our chests when...

"I think I have an idea that will serve to punish, avenge and leave these creatures alive..." one still cloaked spoke.

He moved his hand reaching for the others and held hands for a while then.

"_A rather gay display if you ask me."_ Paul grumbled, the small sliver of hope escaping us once again and replaced with dawning dread.

Edward stood straighter and stepped back, a smile slowly drawing on all of their faces as time passed...including fuckward's.

This didn't sit well with any of us.

_"What's going on?"_ Paul asked, slight panic cinching at the edges.

_"What are they doing?"_ Sam asked rhetorically...since he saw in our minds we didn't know either,but his panic doubled that of Paul's

_"Something doesn't smell right..."_ I said a knot forming in the pit of my stomach., as I tried to push back my own reaction.

My thoughts were interrupted by Edward's cackle, which didn't make me feel any better.

"Oh! that would be priceless!...and _completely_ satisfying...they wouldn't refuse...not at an offer like that." He replied to the whatever thought he was reading.

_"I really don't like what's going on..."_ Sam thought nervously.

"Corina, Athara, Vanticia..." Aro called forth...three women dressed in antiquated puffy French gowns stepped forward as the sea of crowding leeches parted.

"Yes, my lord..." one said as they all bowed to him.

"Please, rise,..take my hand all of you." He said to them.

They obliged.

"Of course, my lord." One of the female leeches said.

Her expression turned to shock then a smirk.

She turned to our direction which didn't fly well with me.

I growled.

Her smile grew larger.

"May we see the difference you pointed out to us? If they are in fact, _not_ children of the moon, they are able to shift into human form upon command...correct?" She asked Carlisle coyly, but her eyes were on us.

"I cannot allow for them to take a weaker form knowing that just minutes ago you spoke of exterminating them in good conscience, Aro. I am sure you understand." Carlisle defended us once again.

I will have to offer him special gratitude for his advocate services.

._..ugh..._

"I give you my word. Not a hair out of place...it will solidify our thoughts for the offer we wish to make. Also give them tongue to speak on their own behalf." Caius pointed out.

_"Don't do it!" _Sam thought already seeing in my mind what I thought.

_"If it buys us time, a chance, or our way out...I will do anything short of becoming a leech myself. You are the next in charge if something should happen to me." _I said as I phased out. Paul put his body crouched sideways to hide my modesty as well as readying to counter attack should it be necessary.

My voice was strong, after phasing into my human skin swiftly, "My name is Jacob Black. Now that you can see I am not a child of the moon. What is your offer?"


End file.
